Boys and Special Forces
by ww2killer
Summary: The girls have saved the school, but a new challenge is heading their way. Its a last ditch effort to save the school permanently, the Tankery girls will have to join in with a new team from inland boy schools. (not my best summary for now, I'll might change it in the future) hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 A New Challenge

This is a new story

After a while I have finally came up with a new story, remember to read, favor or follow, hope you enjoy soldier.

I don't own Girls und Panzer, but I do own my OC's

* * *

Right now its been 1 month after the battle between Ōarai Prefectural Girls High School and University Strengthened Team. Miho and her friends as well as their Tankery club have been enjoying their time at school, as well as having fun with their tanks.

But meanwhile at the student council office, student president Anzu is talking with their instructor Miss Chōno and Miho's mother.

Anzu "so we're still not making enough money to keep the school"

Shiho "you did help the school out more, but theirs only enough to keep the school for 2 years, to permanently keep the school to be permanently open would be twice if my five times the payment to let the ship stay running" as Anzu hears the thought of how much money is needed she gets up from her comfy chair and starts walking back in forth, trying to come up with an idea, Everyone else thinks as well, until.

Instructor Chōno "hhmmm I may have a solution, it might be enough to give even more support''

Anzu "what is it"

Miss Chōno "an old friend of mine, I've know him ever since I was a student training in Tankery, he mainly works at all male schools

The Prez is happy to hear the plan, but has a more questions on it, she decides to hear it out.

Anzu "aren't all male student schools based inland and around the world"

Instructor Chōno "yes and he has told me that theirs a new special sport program that will be fully publicly announced to everyone" everyone things about it, the silent is then broken by Miho's mother.

Shiho "this would likely help out the school, if the school helps out the out coming tournament it could get more funding from both the public as well as the school might get more funding"

Anzu "its a long shot but I'll see how it'll be handled, I would like to know what kind of tournament is it going to be"

Instructor Chōno smiles at the Anzu.

Meanwhile in the school, Miho is walking though the halls with two of her friends Hana and Yukari.

Miho "it fells good to see everyone enjoying their time here"

Hana "yes I have noticed everyone is fully thankful to have their homes, stores and our school"

Miho ''everyone was really happy to have the ship back''

Yukari ''we did so much and yet it was pretty fun''

Hana ''we have certainly made some good memories and friends''

Miho smiles her two friend laugh, they both walk out and hear to the tank garage. They see the other teams washing their tanks or maintaining them. As they trio get to their tank they hear a familiar voice.

Saori ''oohhh hey Miho, ooh and you too Hana and Yukari''

Miho ''hey Saori, are you checking up on the tank''

Saori ''yup just making sure the radio is working, but I don't know where Mako went off too''

Hana walks up to some boxes and moves one out of the way to show Mako sleeping.

Saori ''Mako their you are, I though you were going to checking on the tanks steering''

Mako doesn't say anything until she slowly rises up like a limp mummy then zombie walks to her seat and maneuvers the tanks tracks around and making some successful turns by herself, she gets out only to say.

Mako ''done''

Saori does nothing but sigh and smile ''well I guess you did alright'' the whole Anglerfish team start laughing.

Meanwhile the other teams are doing their own things. The Duck Team are fixing up their tank's tracks and maintaining their machine guns, the Hippo Team is cleaning the inside of their tanks turret and loading station, the Rabbit Team are also clearing their tank's two turrets as well as checking if they both maneuvers properly, the Mallard Team are loading up new tank shells, the Anteater Team are washing their tank clean inside and out, and lastly the Leopon Team are maintaining their tank's engine.

Some how the Turtle team aren't around, a loud whistle is blow that gets everyone's attention, everyone looks to see the student council team. Everyone gets in front of the garage and line up with their team mates.

Anzu "listen up everyone, I got somewhat good/bad news"

Noriko "huh what do you mean Prez"

Anzu I know hard we had worked to keep the school running, but we have one more challenge in our way"

Girls "WHHAAAT" all the girls yell out as they the news, which causes the turtle team to close their ears, all but the Prez.

Momo "but...but we've done everything...right" she says as she collapse to her knees.

Caesar "we won the tournament, even fought a high ranked school"

Hana "and yet, we're still losing the school"

The Prez blows her whistle again to get everyone's attention from their panic.

Anzu "listen up everyone, yes I know that we won fairly. But we have a permeant solution that will keep the school running"

Azusa "what is it"

Anzu "their is a new tournament that will be coming in 2 weeks"

Miho "is it another Tankery fight"

Anzu "no this is something different, its a new sport tournament"

Miho "if it isn't Tankery then what is it"

Anzu "its a new program that has been given a full go a head to be shown to everyone around the world, it's mainly to be assigned to some all male schools''

Yukari "huh but aren't boy schools just regular schools, they don't even do Tankery"

Anzu "yes I know, but this program is to make boys stronger and more responsible, it is not yet a public activity but it's about to be show and given it's first official tournament''

Miho ''what kind of tournament is it''

Auzu ''it's the SFACQB program, better known as the Special Forces and Close Quarters Battle''

Everyone was both confused and a bit shocked, everyone was silent until.

Momo ''what kind of program is this''

Anzu ''it's a program that has males train the same way as highly trained special forces, they can study for normal jobs or go through the SFACQB program, which has them train both physically and mentally. Their for we will be joining in their tournament, and get some support''

Miho ''if we join what will we be doing''

Anzu ''uuhhmmm I'm not sure they haven't told me what we will be doing, so we'll have to wait until our instructor come in tomorrow''

Meanwhile in the Anglerfish team, Saori quietly says ''hope this isn't another trick"

Momo ''alright then, finish up your maintains and get some practice done for today''

Everyone ''yes ma'am''

Later on the day was almost over and the sun was setting, everyone head home. Miho was with her friend they say their good byes and head off to their homes, as Miho arrives home she decided to look up special forces information.

Miho ''hhmmmm Special forces and special operations forces are military or police units trained to conduct special operations. NATO defines special operations as "military activities conducted by specially designated, organized, trained, and equipped forces, manned with selected personnel, using unconventional tactics, techniques, and modes of employment". Depending on the country, special forces may perform some of the following functions: airborne operations, counter-insurgency, "counter-terrorism", foreign internal defense, covert ops, direct action, hostage rescue, high-value targets/manhunting, intelligence operations, mobility operations, and unconventional warfare''

Miho got a bit worried, wondering if the people their meeting are either going to be good or bad people. She grabs on to her Boko plushy and hugs it.

The next day comes and Miho is woken up scared by her alarm ''aah...ahhh...ooh'' she got ready and left for school, as she got to school Miho saw her Tankery club team members all walking to the garage, so fallowed and saw her friends.

Hana ''morning Miho''

Miho ''morning Hana''

Saori ''sorry I didn't meet up with your Miho I kind of got excided to come here''

Miho ''huh...no it's alright''

Yukari ''I wonder who we're meeting''

Miho ''well I...''

Before Miho could finish the student council team came and asked for everyone's attention.

Anzu ''okay everybody, our instructor should be here any second now''

As everyone waits for a few second they hear a plane coming in and look up to see a Lockheed C-130 Hercules, the back ramp opens up and a single person jumps out and comes down, everyone was surprised about it and awed of the stunt, after a good minute the person opens up a green camo Parachute, and lands a few feet away from the girls, the person quickly packs up his chute and takes off his helmet.

''hello everyone''

The person was a male in his early 40s, black heir it was cut in a military buzz cut style, he's wearing a green jump suit covered with some patches, one on his arm belonging to the 101st Airborne Division.

''evening everyone I'm Colonel Max Ryan'' he salutes at the surprised girls.

* * *

This is the end for now, this is more to come.

If their some grammar or spelling issue I am sorry, and I'll fix them up. Still working on that habit.

Next chapter will be coming out another time, favorite, fallow or review for more, until then your are dismissed soldier **salute out**


	2. Chapter 2 a whole new ball game

new chapter

* * *

Last time, the tankery club got a surprise visit from a member of the air force's 101st Airborne Division.

''evening everyone, I'm Max Ryan, your instructor for the time being'' The instructor said as he stood in front of the girls. All the girls Were a bit surprised to meet their instructor, Saori on the other hand was slightly glad for the fact that he was a guy. But maybe a bit too old.

''Alrighty then, we're glad to have you here Mr. Ryan'' Anzu greeted. He soon answered "Glad to be of any service, Plus it's great to help out my old friend Chono." he announced.

He then proceeded to check on the teams. "Now let's take a look at each of these teams, if you'd please bring up your tanks and line up for me."

"Yes sir!" the girls answered.

After a few minutes the teams finally finished lining up their tanks in front of their new instructor. He then walked up to the first team which was the Leopon team. "Alright we have a Tiger (P), also known as Porsche Tiger, It sure seems like a beauty." He said sliding his hand along the main gun barrel. "I've also been told that you're the ones who brought this one back to live, is that correct?" He added.

The Automotive club gave him a warm smile and soon Nakajima spoke out. "Yes sir, we did our best even though it seemed impossible, But she sure is quite the fighter. but she still needs some care occasionally."

"Well you take good care of that one." Max said as he walked up to the next team which was the Anteater team with their Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu medium tank. He takes a good look around the tank, making sure he doesn't miss any details.

''We're still learning quite well.'' Nekonyā said as the three girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "As well as trying our hardest to be best teammates." she added.

''Excellent keep it up young ladies.'' He said as he moved up to the next team which was the hall monitors in their Mallard team's French Renault Char B1 Bis. ''keeping the halls clear in the battle field I see, Nice thinking." He remarked.

''Thank you kindly sir." Midoriko answered as she and her two friends salute their instructor Max, which he responds to by doing the same.

"Rabbit team is up next with their American M3 Lee.'' A full crew with the perfect tank, with the bonus of having two turrets'' Max said before he started giving both turret barrels a good knock to hear the metal gong.

The whole team gave a loud cheer as they bowed to Max, their commander Azusa soon spoke out ''We've really been trying to do our best, but we'll still be the best tank killers I assure you.''

Max replied. ''Good to hear, stick it to them girls."

He then moved to the next team. "Alright next is the Hippo team with their German Sturmgeschütz III Ausf. F if I'm correct.'' Caesar and Erwin both step up and salute, and Erwin was the first to speak. ''It is an honor to meet you sir.'' she said, then Casear added. ''It shall be an honor to be trained under you.''

''Glad to hear that, nice to see quite the history club.'' Max then walks up to the next team, the proud volleyball club members. ''Now then we have the Duck team and their Japanese Type 89B.

There was also Turtle team with their Hetzer tank destroyer atop the chassis of the 38(t) operated by the school's student council

''And last but not least is the famous Angelfish team with their glorious Panzer IV Ausf. F2 with a long-barreled 75mm KwK 40 L/43 anti-tank cannon" Miho and the girls salute Max, Yukari speaks outs "it has been a great tank in the matches, the cannor has helped and all of us working hard"

"good answer" Max head of after checking off each team's tank. The rest of the day goes by Max checks out the girls driving, aim, inside the tanks mechanic works and the tactics the girls have used in their past matches, soon after everyone gathers up for a short break at the garage.

"Okay then, I'll be explaining a bit on what this event will be about and what role each of you will play" Max announced. "Now then, each team will be given a Squad and team codes names. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, and Hotel." He explained further.

He then added. "With that said... You must be wondering what kind of operation you'll be tasked with, and the answer to that is that you'll be tasked with escorting your teammates across the field, the main goal is to get them to their location and helping them take out other squad members from the hostile teams.

"But how do we do that sir?" Azusa wondered. Max Answered "It would be Overkill if you use your cannons and also dangerous, that's why some of you will be hooked up with some machine gun turrets, So you'll be able to give cover for your teammates if they need it out in the open."

''What will our team member be doing?'' Noriko asked. Max quickly replied. "The rules are similar to your tankery rules, they'll have to take out everyone from a team or take out their commander, your teams will be using special modified bullets, a new special type of paint bullet, called simunition acts like a real bullet it can be fired by a real gun it has the same accuracy and rate of fire as a real bullet, as well it sounds like a real bullet being fired and has a similar impact force as well your machine guns will be loaded as well"

"any more questions" no one responds to their instructor "good now then let head off to the field for some more tests move out"

all the girls respond "yes sir"

Its soon the end of the school day, everyone groups out at the tank garage after some training and tuning up their tanks up ''good work everyone, that will be it for now. For now I'll need each tank commander for a meeting"

Everyone heads up to the student council office. Meanwhile all three members are looking over several important files.

"man there are a lot of new stuff to deal with" Yuzu complaints.

"well this is a new sport event, but I'm sure we'll manage" As she finishes the pez hears the door knock and answers out "come in" each tank commander walks in and sits around the table. The pez gets up and stands inform of the table.

Anzu spoke out. ''Alright then, we'll go over some questions if you've got any, so anyone with a question please raise your hand.'' Immediately everyone raises their hand up.

''What will be our main objective?, do we just keep the boys safe?'' Noriko asked. Max answered quickly. ''Yes, but as well you'll help them out get over to their objective which will be your OB (operational base), if they are taken out you can grab the needed Intel.''

''Will our tank machine guns be safe to shoot at the other team members?'' Azusa asked. ''the bullets will do us no harm in any way simunition are similar to real bullets, same rate of fire, it can comes in any caliber and it's safe, each person has specially made body armor and helmets as well, just be careful aiming your main cannons.'' Max Replied.

"What will this battle be like, is our goal full elimination or eliminating the team leader?'' Caesar asked. Max answered. ''A bit of both, you can take out the team and their tanks or leaders, or get the objective to your side as that's also a full win."

''Are you sure this is going to be a fair fight?'' Midorika Questioned. ''It will be, you can use methods to slow the person down from reaching their base HQ, like blowing out trees or bridges down, or have mines placed down to blow out your tracks, but you'll have some good support." Was max's answer.

''What are the rules relating the time limit?'' Nekonya asked

''This is a special." Max vaguely answered.

''This is quite the tournament, full on warfare, when will our school meet our own main team?'' Nakajima wondered.

''Tomorrow a five member team will come here first to get everything ready, soon after that the rest will come in via plane.'' Max said.

'tomorrow' was the only word Miho could think about now, but she tried her best to keep herself focused.

Max spoke out. ''The other school commanders will join up to discus this further with you all tomorrow , commanders from Kuromorimine Girls High School, St. Gloriana Girls Academy, Saunders University High School, Pravda High School, Anzio High School and Chihatan Academy.''

''It'll be nice having them over, I am guessing they're getting their own boys team, right?'' Said Anzu.

Max answered. ''That's right, you'll be getting different units from other schools, the other schools will be assigned similar units from their own countries.''

''Sounds fair enough.'' Anzu spoke.

''Also, your school will be fighting against all the schools since you the one in the spotlight." Max announced.

''What!'' Everyone yelled out at the same time, Noriko quickly spoke out. ''It was bad enough last time but now we have to do it again?!''

''I am aware that you did win your first tournament, but this is the way to show off your school, as well as a good way of showing off each team and each boy's school team." Max replied.

Soon everyone starts leaving Miho heads back to her dorm room and in the meanwhile thinks about the kind of people she's going to be meeting. _'not sure if i can handle this, i don't even know what i'm going to do if anyone gets hurt'_ she arrives home and lays on her bed ready to fall asleep as she looks up at the ceiling Miho talks to herself"whatever the case i'm sure my friend will help me through it"

Miho turns her light off and falls to sleep. The sun starts to coming up Miho wakes up and quickly gets changed and leaves out her room and she passes by the bakery shop, but she ignores it for now and quietly talks to herself on what tactics that she'll need to do use while on the field. Meanwhile, on another sidewalk a young male walks around looking confused.

Both are heading to a cross way, both come at the right time and Miho walks right at the teen boy and both fall on to the ground.

''Ooww'' Miho complained as she managed to fall on her rear end, as she looks around she sees a suit case wide open with clothes spilled out as well as a backpack with some papers spilling out.

''Ooohh man ooooww my head.''

The young teen gets up rubbing the top of his head, he then nervously panics around gathering around his clothes and flying papers.

Miho then realizes the situation and scrambles to help nervously.

''aahhh...sorry about that'' Miho apologizes

''N-no problem at all, I wasn't paying attention''

The two pick themselves up and gather up some flying papers and the last pieces of clothes on the floor.

''I'm really sorry I was a bit distracted, so I wasn't paying attention.'' Miho said shamefully.

''Ahhh no its my fault I wasn't paying attention as well, I'm kind of new here I'm Heizo Varro." the boy replied.

As the two finish up cleaning up, Miho takes notice of a patch on Heizo's shoulder.

''mind I ask what's that?'' Miho asked

Heizo ''Oh its just my school patch, I just transferred here."

Miho "really well welcome on board, what brings you here?" Miho questions him as they being to walk.

Heizo "I'm from a special school off in the mainland. I'm supposes to meet with some one from this ship, someone important"

"Who would that be?" Miho asked.

''Well I'm supposed to meet up with the school's tankery commander... '' Heizo said as he takes out a small note from his pocket and opened it to read it ''Her name is... Miho Nishizumi.''

''huuhh oohh woah!'' Miho suddenly lost her footing for hearing her name, but Heizo managed to quickly take a hold of Miho before she hits the ground.

''Ahh uuhh are you okay?'' he asked as he stared at Miho's face with concern. Miho Gulped before answering ''Y-yes thank you.''

They Both looked at each other and then nervously started to straighten themselves out.

''Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Miho Nishizumi"

"huh... aahhh ahhh" Heizo start to panic a bit but collects him help before its too late. "its nice to meet you Miss Nishizumi" he then salutes her.

As the two keep on walking along and having some fun talking and laughing about their own experiences, soon a familiar voice is heard that Heizo recognizes ''well there you are Heizo, I've been looking for you.''

''Rokuro! sorry I got lost along the way.'' Heizo clarified.

''I swear you get lost anywhere even on a ship, well I do see you at least made a friend, I'm Rokuro Tojo nice to meet you." Rokuro greeted.

''ooh ahhh... nice to meet you too I'm-'' Miho was interrupted

''Miho Nishizumi, current commander of Girls High School, past attendee of Kuromorimine Girls High School, am I correct''

Miho was a bit surprised and shocked but she manages to give out an answer ''ahhh yes... that's it.''

"Sorry that he is a bit weird...He is a freak that Tries everything to get as much information as he can.''

''Hehe sorry I get a little overhead of myself, I had a look at your school file last night to see our head commander. I wasn't disappointed.'' The three started walking together on their way to the school, Rokuro kept on talking to Miho on her amazing battles "you are a legend now in the tank community, turning a unknown school name into a first time winning school"

''huh aahhh oohh thank you very much, I only did was natural, it was really fun and I got to enjoy it with my team mates''

"it was amazing you took on and out some of the best schools out, always making it by the skin of your teeth"

"well mostly i had help from my friends their the ones who carried me on and made tankery fun for me" the answer makes Miho smile and laugh a bit, which causes the boys to laugh as well. They keep on walking towards the school.

Meanwhile off at the mainland a group of male students chat among themselves. While two students stand near the very edge of the dock looking out at the open ocean.

"team Alpha should be arriving at the school just about now Mr. president"

''sounds good, we'll soon be all packed and ready our self's, and be on the ship in a few hours, make sure to tell A team to set things ready by giving the girls a nice little demonstration"

"I'll get on it right away, the materials should have already been delivered three days ago, so the building should be ready"

"excellent lets give these girls one hell of a adventure" He takes out a lollipop and puts it in his mouth so it melts in his mouth.

* * *

This is the end for now, next chapter coming up another time.

hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3 Practice Run

New chapter

this is ww2killer, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, i had to finish up some missing connections, i did the same here, my beta reader/editor is on R&R i'm going to try and keep everything clean, but it won't stop me from working on this and other stories.

Enjoy and F&F

* * *

After the short walk, both Miho and the boys make it to the school and head off to the tank garage, there the other three members are waiting around. One of them spots the three arriving ''there you are Varro geez you could have just asked for a map'' a bit embarrassed Heizo answers out ''I was but I forgot and thought it won't be too hard''

''well glad your got here, the girls are about to arrive''

"well glad to know you got your priorities in check, just remember behave"

"yeah yeah thanks mom" he then notices Miho "well who's the cutie you snagged Heizo"

"HUH" Miho gets embarrassed the same with Heizo "huh oohh...ahhhh"

"that's our commander jackass" one of the boys punches the top of his friends head, he then bows at Miho "forgive my friend he's just enthusiastic, I'm Keitaro Sato"

"Gen Yamato ow" he rubs the top of his head.

"Ren Okinawa" he says as he yawns and stretches, Gen whispers to Miho "excuse Ren is just a hard trainer, but he has trouble sleeping"

Soon all the other team tank members start arriving and each team start chatting among themselves, the council team come in last. Anzu speaks out to everyone '' welcome fellow members of Ooarai Boys High School to Ooarai Girls High School''

As everyone started to get along with the boys Anzu pulls Momo to the side "what can you tell me about our first team Momo"

Momo "yes ma'am" she hands over Anzu the files and reads out some of the boys basic files. "first up is Ren Okinawa, the team's driver, geologist and outdoor tracker. He's 16 years old, his birthplace was in Nara, Japan in September 16, height is 149 cm, he was trained in the JSDF Army. He has dark blue hair and, red eyes, he's been assigned to the Anglerfish Team"

Anzu "seems good, he'll be useful out on a match, who's next"

"next up is Rokuro Tojo, born from Tokyo, Japan, age is 16. His date of birth is on June 19, height is at 157 cm, he was good enough that he was trained in the JSDF's Special Forces at the top of his class, he's been specially trained in intelligence and at recon scouting, he the one with the brown hair and blue eyes. He's assigned to the Anglerfish Team"

Anzu "he might give us an advantage, who's this?" Flipping to the next file.

"Keitaro Sato, he's 17 years old, he was born from Hiroshima, Japan on December 5. His height is 197 cm, he was trained in the JSDF Army soon becoming one of the best sniper's in his class earning high scores in accuracy, hair color is dark black, eye color's are green, assigned to the Anglerfish Team"

Anzu "quite the skill he seems perfect" flipping to the next student file is.

"Gen Yamato, be was born in June 12 in his home town at Hiroshima Japan, currently he's 17 years old. Height is at 159 cm, gotten training from the JSDF's Navy, he has Orange hair, eye color is Light Orange, he's been assigned to the Anglerfish Team as their Communicator"

Anzu "says he's quite the ladies man as well this should be interesting" Momo sighs as she flips to the last file.

"lastly is the team leader and boy's commentator Heizo Varro, he's currently 16, his birthplace was in Tokyo, Japan on October 23, height is around 176 cm, he was trained in the JSDF Army he was picked out of other high ranking members, hair color is Dark Brown, eye color are Brown, he's currently assigned to the Anglerfish Team as their leader with Miho"

Anzu "quite the team can't wait to see how good they are"

Momo "in anyway the mock building is all set"

Max "great work girls they'll be happy to hear that, now them"

Heizo ''it's an honor to meet you all, we will be your proud unit, Alpha team. We'll be assigned to team anglerfish" all five soldiers turn to Miho and her team and salute them all, causing them to be a bit embarrassed.

Their instructor comes in and salutes back at the boys "one of the best teams and group of friends I've seen, the rest of your teams will arrive in a few hours, via chopper, at ease soldiers"

''alright lets give the ladies a nice show for now boys, yesterday the girls have constructed our training building. A perfect place for you boys and for the others to train in, now take a ride on your team tank the rest you know what to do''

Girls ''yes sir''

The girls all get in their tanks and the boys climb on top of Angelfish teams tank and all drive to a single building near the tank shooting-range, the boys hop off and open up their bags to kit up, strapping on vests extra megs, grenades, etc. They then get their guns ready checking out all their mags, scopes and attachments, the girls are amazed by their profession.

Max ''alright the situation is an Intel officer has been taken by an unknown number of hostiles your mission go in and retrieve him without any injury or killed, all known combatants are hostiles, Intel says 20 inside so no hesitation is that clear''

A Team ''YES SIR''

Max ''good get to your positions''

From their tanks the girls are amazed by their sudden change they seem more discipline, they watch as each member moves to the front door and stack up on both sides.

Heizo ''Alpha team moving in, team ready?''

Gen ''Alpha-2 behind ready''

Keitaro ''Alpha-3 ready in position''

Rokuro ''Alpha-4 ready''

Ren ''Alpha-5 ready, our six is covered''

Heizo gives out the hand signal, thumbs up he gets a pat on his left shoulder and start moving forward, as the team move in they carefully scan the room, all windows are blocked on the first ground floor, the team turn on their night-vision. Gen moves up to Heizo's left side and go to a two door entrance and quietly open it forward, they see two enemy threats and move in closer and quietly pop two rounds in each head.

Gen ''clear''

Heizo ''roger moving in, stairwell up ahead Keitaro keep your eyes open for any targets''

Keitaro ''copy, switching to thermal, how's our six Alpha-5''

Ren ''six is still clear for no... CONTACT SIX''

Gun fire comes in from behind the team and Ren begins to fire on the enemy, Rokuro assists and fires along side with Ren. ''five enemy hostiles on our six, we got them keep climbing'' Ren ducks down on a tossed over table and fires at the entrance door.

Heizo ''copy that Alpha-5, moving up''

The three remaining members go up the stairwell and as soon as they get up top a hail of bullets come up ''enemy contact fire'' Heizo gives the order him and Gen begin to fire on targets at are close by the stairs ''Alpha-3 we'll clear them out once enemy is down you'll have space to snip, how copy?''

''copy that Alpha-1 holding our six'' Keitaro follows Heizo's order and sits down on the lower stairs with his SMG at the ready. Both Alpha 1 and 2 continue to shoot down enemy targets, as of now 4 are down, another 7 still stand and fire.

Heizo ''tossing a smoke over towards left side room, Alpha-2 standby on stair well''

''copy covering fire'' Heizo tosses his smoke and Gen fire down the hall while Heizo goes jumps into the nearby room and shoot down as well down the hall.

Meanwhile both Alpha 4 and 5 are still fighting of server unknown hostiles "we're getting no where any plans Ren?'' While reloading Ren gets up and runs to a sofa ''frag out'' he tosses a grenade and it takes out several targets ''clear moving out'' Ren and Rokuro go out the front door and take out the remaining hostiles 8 down

Ren grabs his radio to call in to Heizo ''Alpha-5 to 1 we're clear heading to you''

Heizo ''copy we're pinned down on the second floor, I suggest you repel on the east side wall''

''copy your last'' Ren give the hand signal to Rokuro, they both run to the east side wall and toss up their ropes. ''Alpha-1 this is Alpha-4 we're in position, waiting on your call''

Heizo ''roger we're clear engage''

Rokuro ''copy FIRE''

Both Ren and Rokuro fire through the wall and take out several targets, the rest of the team pick off stragglers all 7 hostiles are KIA Heizo calls it out ''CLEAR lets keep on moving''

''copy moving up'' Both Gen and Keitaro come up the stairs and all regroup. ''quite the fight what's the play A1"

Heizo answer to him is "we still got a mission lets get our man''

Team ''copy that sir''

As the team go walk up the next set of stairs to the next floor all the windows are open. "Alpha-3 here, keep your eyes ope..." Keitaro is interrupted by a loud bang and bullet impact on the wall. "ENEMY SNIPER EVERYONE DOWN" Keitaro warms everyone.

Gen "well guess the boss forgot to mention the sniper"

Ren "'-ers' I saw at least 5 shadows, at least one on our South, East, West and 2 on our North"

Heizo "alright pick out a target and provide covering firing for Alpha-3 for his magic"

Team "copy" everyone crawls on the floor to a open window.

Ren "Alpha-5 in position"

Rokuro "Alpha-4 in position"

Gen "Alpha-2 in position"

Heizo "Alpha-1 in position, ready when you are Alpha-3"

Keitaro pulls his Howa Type 64 Sniper Rifle off his back and adjusts his scope "just about set, moving to you Alpha-1" Keitaro crawls over to Heizo and crouches beside him and nods. "cover fire" quickly getting up Heizo shoots at the snipers direction and ducks down quickly to let Keitaro to aim. "I see him" he takes the shot and take out the dummy sniper.

Gen cheers on "whooo how it go"

Heizo takes out his binoculars and sees its a clean headshot "dead his blow the head straight off, head on out for the next target"

Keitaro "copy" Soon one by one each sniper is takes out, the team are off to the next last floor.

Heizo "hall clear, we'll clear each room then assault the last one"

Team "roger" both Heizo and Gen stack up the first left "get ready to kick it in Alpha-2" he nods and places his foot on the door meanwhile Heizo pulls the pin off a flash bang and counts down to three, Gen kicks the door open and Heizo tosses the flash bang as it goes off they both go in and shot up 3 targets. "clear"

Time goes by and each room has been cleaned out all but one. "alright this is it if the info is right there should be 20 how many have we gotten Ren"

Ren "29 you never truly know how many hostiles are in a battle"

Heizo "your right about that, get ready" before he can move, Gen taps his best friends shoulder "we may have an issue boss"

"what is it?" Gen walks carefully to the door and slides his hand down the door "this is a solid metal door, we're not kicking this baby down easily"

Heizo take a look himself and try's thinking of a solution, he then feels a tapping on his shoulder, he turns to see it's Rokuro with a smile on his face. Heizo realizes it and nods back at him.

"knock knock time" Rokuro sticks a large breaching charge patch on the door and quickly yanks the cord, after 10 seconds it blows up.

BOOOOM "GO GO GO" Heizo screams out as he and his team rush in the room and take out 6 hostiles all but one, Keitaro turns his flashlight on and looks at the dummy to see its the hostage.

Keitaro "its him sir" everyone nods their heads and Heizo rests the dummy over this right shoulder, his team give him cover when they walk down the building. The team exit the building and Heizo reaches for his radio "this is Alpha-1 calls it in this is Alpha-1 mission is a success sir"

Max ''well done Alpha team, what do you girls think"

Everyone was still in a state of shock but the silence is broken by team Rabbit cheering while rushing to the boys as they start disabling their gear off.

Karina shouts out "that was soooo freaking COOL"

"yeah it was just like something out of a movie" Ayumi cheers out

Yuki "that was a nail bitter you were so cool" all the boys are happy with their job well done. Anzu walks up to the boys "well we have our work cut out for us, but I feel we'll be able to keep up" she out stretches her arm with an open hand, Heizo honorable grabs on and shakes the school presidents hand.

Momo comes from behind the pez and whispers to her "the others have arrived ma'am"

Th pez nods to her "I got to head on for a special meeting everyone head on to the garage to get to know each other for now" everyone agrees and soon enough ride off to the garage with their tanks, meanwhile the pez and her friends head off in the opposite direction.

A dark green Boeing CH-47 Chinook is seen flying in and preparing to land on the heli pad, after landing the ramp opens up and all school commanders run out and clear the ramp.

Kuromorimine Girls High School's Maho Nishizumi and sub commander Erika Itsumi, Darjeeling from St. Gloriana Girls Academy, Kay from Saunders University High School, Pravda High School's Katyusha, Anzio High School's commander Anchovy and lastly Chihatan Academy's Kinuyo Nishi. They all gather up at a waiting bus, there to greet them is the pez.

Anzu "welcome everybody"

Darjeeling "it's a pleasure that you invited us, this is quite the peaceful looking town"

Kay "yeah I can see why you fought to keep it a float"

Maho "it is nice to see Miho left too a more calm ship, where are we going to now?"

Anzu "just about up the bus, and we'll handle the ride"

Katyusha ''then lead on, Nonna"

Nonna "yes I know" she picks up Katyusha on her shoulders. Everyone gather up on the bus and heads off to the school. While everyone enjoys the ride Kay is the one to break the silence "so is it true that we'll be getting our own boy's team"

Anzu answers her out "that's right we already received one of our own team's the rest should be arriving in a few hours, you'll each meet your own soon enough when we travel to there own school"

Kinuyo "where will we be heading off for the first match" everyone focus on Kinuyo as she asks the question, Momo answers her question "we're not sure yet, the school's are still voting on the match schedule" the bus reaches the school.

After a few hours the school commanders leave the Ooarai school ship, the student council team head off to the tank garage. While on the road Momo receives a phone call and answers it "yes thank you for inform me" she hangs up "the mainland called to say the teams are on their way they'll be here in 10 minutes"

Anzu "sounds great" the class answers while eating up a slice of dried potato. "step on it Yuzu"

Meanwhile the other teams are waiting at the garage, the council team make it back. As they get off the pez interrupted by two Bell Boeing V-22 Ospreys that come in flying low, after circling around and turning the blades upwards the Ospreys land nearby the tank garage and the ramp drops down, everyone inside run out in formation and lining up.

One team comes forward and signal off the Ospreys ''ramp clear'' Both hover up and take off back to mainland.

Anzu "well that was quite the entrance" the pez says while taking a bite of her dry potato strip, one of the 3 boys steps forward and puts out his hand "well it was a bet and the Osprey won it, I'm Alex Hill our school council president. Beside me is my vice president Nick Blaze and assistant Joel Castle"

Anzu "well fair enough'' the pez grabs and shakes Alex's hand.

Alex "evening everybody I'm Alex Hill and we're glad to be serving with you all"

All the boy's cheer out at the same time ''thank you all, Oorah"

* * *

hope you enjoyed

there is still more to come for this clash of lead and steel, the girls are going to need to think up some new tactics


End file.
